


Daddy, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, No Safeword, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Violence, hurt Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decides to try out a daddy kink for the first time, but it takes Levi back to his days spent with Kenny. In a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Please

**Author's Note:**

> snk kink meme prompt: "Erwin and Levi are having sex for the first time and Levi asks him to stop mid-fuck because he's having a panic attack." I changed it a little, to where they're doing a daddy kink for the first time, but you can totally read it like it's their first time having sex together.
> 
> Trigger warnings for incest, sexual abuse, violence. There is a daddy kink involved, if that bothers you.

“You’re so good for me, Levi…” Erwin placed a hand on the shorter man’s thigh, raking his nails lightly up his skin, catching the fibers of his trousers, and coming to rest on his hipbone. Erwin’s other hand, meanwhile, was bracing himself against the wall next to Levi’s head, with his own hips pressed against the corporal’s stomach, effectively pinning him in place. He moved his face in closer, next to Levi’s ear and sighed quietly, “Call me ‘Daddy,’ boy.”

_Darkness. Hands. Hands everywhere. Hands touching him in places no one should. “Don’t be scared, boy. It’s just me. Daddy. Won’t you call me ‘Daddy’?”_

Levi let out a fearful noise, but Erwin took it as impatience. “Shhh… don’t wanna make Daddy mad, do you? You need to wait until I’m ready.”

_Levi thrashed, trying to get away from the man pressing inside him. “Shhh… you don’t want the people outside to hear, do you? That would make your Daddy very angry…”_

The Corporal jerked a little when Erwin’s hand moved from his hipbone to reach around for his ass. Noticing the wince, Erwin gave him a playful slap. A close voice whispered, “...beg for it.”

_“Beg for it.”_

Levi’s heart was racing, and he couldn’t breathe. His throat was closing in. He felt like he was going to turn inside-out. Without enough air, all he could do was choke out, “Stop, please…”

Erwin chuckled, thinking Levi was still just playing the game. “Mhmm… and why would I want to do that, boy?”

That did it.

_“Let me go, please, Daddy, I don’t want this—”_

_“Shhh… of course you do. All good little boys do. You want to be good, right?”_

_“Mhmm…”_

_“Then beg, boy.”_

_It hurt. It hurt a lot. But Kenny wouldn’t stop, even though Levi asked him to. He asked him over and over and over, but it just wouldn’t end. Annoyed by the rather inconvenient screaming, Kenny hit the child, hard. It was then that he decided to give in to his fate, and not fight it any longer. And for his troubles, all it earned him was an even harder slap, before he was left on the floor to clean himself up. He was so dirty…_

“--vi! Levi, please, come back to me.” That voice was familiar. It was comforting. But there was something wrong with it... Levi looked around himself, seeing for the first time what he was doing. He had pinned Erwin to the floor with a hand around his throat. When he realized that the sounds he heard were Erwin’s groans of pain, he scrambled off the Commander as quickly as he could.

“I’m so sorry, Erwin, oh my god, I’m so sorry…” Levi rattled out, pacing, his hands in his hair. “I’m sorry… I’ll just go… I’m sorry…” Levi reached for his jacket, but a warm voice from behind him held him back.

“No, Levi. You need to stay and tell me what that was about.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Levi—”

“I’m sorry!” And with that, he was out the door, leaving Erwin to think about what exactly he had done to his best soldier.

\--

The next few weeks passed rather smoothly, neither bringing up the event that had raised so many questions in Erwin’s mind. One evening, after a particularly grueling and completely fruitless meeting with the higher-ups, Levi and Erwin sat alone in the latter’s quarters. They did paperwork in amiable silence. At one point, the Corporal made some kind of crude joke about certain things that should stay in the bathroom. Erwin laughed despite himself and placed a good-natured hand on Levi’s knee. He left it there as they continued their work, Erwin forgetting himself and slowly moving his hand up the smaller man’s thigh. Once his current packet of injury reports was finished, he became aware of the tenseness under his palm, and the absence of papers shuffling.

He looked down to see Levi, panic-stricken, and with fear in his eyes. Realizing what he was doing to the Corporal, Erwin quickly removed his hand and raised both of his arms, trying to show him that he has no ill-intent. But still, Levi looked shaken.

“Sorry, it’s just— sorry…” Levi tried to go back to his paperwork but found his hands were shaking too much to write legibly. Guilt crushed Erwin as it dawned on him that Levi was like this because of him, Levi was afraid because of him. Levi thought Erwin was going to hurt him.

“Levi, I’m so sorry, please tell me what I did,” Erwin said, facing the shorter man fully. “Please.”

“You _didn’t_ do anything, Erwin,” Levi shifted uncomfortably under his his calculating gaze. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“No,” Erwin said, almost placing a hand on his shoulder, before thinking better of it. “I need you to tell me what I did that caused that to happen to you, so I can avoid it at all costs in the future.” Levi turned, looking up at him with a question on his lips. _Why do you care?_ “I would never want to hurt you.” Levi looked up into his eyes, as if he could learn every deeply hidden secret simply by searching his face. Erwin let him, because he knew that this was what Levi needed. It was then that the stoic Corporal began to cry. Here was a man who could easily overpower him, hurt him, take anything he wants, and most likely never face any consequences. And yet, this same man was making an effort never to do any of those things. It almost restored his trust in humanity. Almost.

Erwin gently placed a hand on Levi’s arm, watching his face closely for a reaction. When Levi leaned slightly into his touch, Erwin wrapped his arms protectively around the small man’s shoulders and steered them to the bed. But this time, Levi knew that a man taking him to bed isn’t necessarily to take something he doesn’t want to give.

“Will you please tell me what I did?” Erwin asked quietly. He pressed a warm hand against the small of Levi’s back, showing him that he was ready to give any comfort he needed. Levi took in a long breath, calming himself down partly. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

“When I was young… I don’t know… maybe 10? I was living with this guy. I don’t even want to say he was my father, but he was. He used to—” His own sentence was broken off by a sob that wracked his whole body. Erwin pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around Levi's small, vulnerable, _breakable_ frame.

“Shhh… It’s okay, you’re safe, Levi.”

“He used to touch me, and do things to me. He used to make me call him Daddy, too.” Levi looked up at Erwin, expecting to see disgust at how promiscuous Levi must have been at such a young age. But instead, he saw only love. Love, and something else… There was anger stirring behind those warm blue eyes, but, somehow, Levi knew that, for once, it wasn’t directed at him. He buried his face in Erwin’s chest as unpermitted cries rippled through him.

Erwin clutched him closely, whispering into his ear. “I am so, so sorry, Levi. I had no idea that something like that had even happened.” Erwin pushed Levi away just slightly, so he could look into his eyes. “I promise, I won’t ever let that happen again. You will always be safe with me, Levi. Please tell me you know that.”

Levi reached up to pull the man’s face to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, without the fire and heat it had held a few weeks before. “I know,” he whispered against Erwin’s lips.

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> This was, actually, my first fanfic that wasn't crack! So if you kind of liked it a little bit, give some feedback? But since this is my first one, I'm a little fragile so please no scathing remarks!! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
